monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Hot Wheels Firestorm
Team Hot Wheels Firestorm debuted in 2012 under the name Team Hot Wheels, with a contest for the name in place. The truck is based off of the toy car company, Hot Wheels. Dan Evans (former Destroyer driver) would drive the truck until 2013, when Scott Buetow would take over. History 2012 - Dan Evans begins to drive Team Hot Wheels throughout the season. This is the first time Hot Wheels would have a monster truck since 2007. The truck would make its first World Finals appearance with Maximum Destruction driver Neil Elliott in 2004. At the end of 2012, it was announced that Scott Buetow will take over the driving duties and that the truck's name will now be Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. 2013 - Buetow makes it to his first World Finals. He performs his first backflip. 2014 - Buetow makes it to second World Finals. Buetow would finish second to Metal Mulisha. 2015 - Buetow would get his 3rd World Finals invitation. 2016 - Buetow would get his 4th World Finals invitation, and would be the first driver ever to complete 3 back flips in one run. He was quite upset after his freestyle and thought he should've scored higher. Each back flip was scored as one move, not 3 in which he did. He was also shut down for brief moment which killed his run's flow/momentum. If Scott had kept going big and filled the clock and maybe worked a save or something, he might have won then with the back flips. 2017 - Buetow campaigned the truck on the west FS1 Series. He gets his 5th World Finals invite and will have a brand new look. 2017- Buetow will Be as The Defending Freestyle Winner at Path of Destruction Tour in Metlife Stadium East Rutherford NJ Trivia * There was a voting to see what the name of the truck would be, the other names were Motor Mauler, Jaw Crusher, Wrecker Breaker, and Gasket Case, but ultimately, Firestorm won. . * The body is made of carbon fiber, Kevlar and E-glass, meaning the body weighs half that of a normal fiberglass body. Gallery IMG 1844.JPG|Team Hot Wheels 2012 032.jpg|Team Hot Wheels at World Finals 13 on Neil Elliott's Max-D chassis monster-jam-minneapolis-2013-053.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 2013- stlmj14-116.jpg|Ditto monster-jam-minneapolis-2013-081.jpg|Ditto 654582050.jpg|Alternate 2017 scheme Hot-Wheels-Worlds-Best-Driver-Achievements-Guide.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: Worlds Best Driver. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Worlds Best Driver.jpg|Black Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: World's Best Driver. Yellow Team Hot Wheels Firestorm.jpg|Yellow Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: World Best Driver. mcd-happy-meal-team-hot-wheels-monster-truck.jpg|McDonalds 2012 Team Hot Wheels monster truck. 2012 Hot Wheels (2).jpg|2012 Team Hot Wheels toy. 180500523_monster-jam-1-64-team-hot-wheels-firestorm-truck-with-.jpg|The original design for the 2013 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm toy. hotwheelsmonstertruckcartown.jpg|Hot Wheels Monster Truck in Car Town. $ 57-8.JPG|2015 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Black Out edition 70.jpg|Team Hot Wheels prototype (2nd Row, First truck) 2pvmc8r6.jpg hotwhls212a.jpg|Original render of Team Hot Wheels Truck-1.jpg|Original render of Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. bc4fc6bc-7e94-419c-bb2c-3ccc783d09e1.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm on BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior chassis. 12096486_1059417794076448_3784697670776998420_n.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm ATV 16807166_953991114735653_1580628482927743091_n.jpg|2017 Hot Wheels toys 2015_164_firestorm.jpg 2015_164_firestorm_blackout.jpg 2015_124_firestorm.jpg f6c52d15991643.56299a670286b.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks